


Insecurity- [AOT AU] -Eren Yeager x OC [DISCONTINUED]

by AOTFanGirl104



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOTFanGirl104/pseuds/AOTFanGirl104
Summary: Feeling neglected in her relationship with Eren Eren Yeager. She decides to end their relationship, making Eren realize that he doesn't want to lose his relationship with the older woman.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Reader/Eren Yeager
Comments: 18
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since Eren had started college, he had changed. Becoming distant and cold towards me, oftentimes he wouldn't pick up his phone, when I called, or answer any text messages of mine.  
What's going on?  
What am I doing wrong?  
It is hard to see what he is doing on social media. Pictures of us were still there, but it's been nearly a year since we last took one together. He has pictures of him and his friends from his childhood and on forth on his wall.

I extended my hand that held the exact amount of cash he needed, Eren took it from my hand.  
"Hey, thanks, that's nice of you to lend me some money, at such short time." Slipping it into his pocket, he turned and strolled down the slight hill of my property, to a car. He ignored me, when I tried to call him, calling him to wait. I just stood there in silence, as his female friend, Mikasa sped off.

Slamming my glass on the bar counter, I leaned over, sulking.  
"Ah, it's alright, [Name]! He will come around!" Hanji patted my back, "Eventually."  
I turned to her, "Hanji, it's been a year since we had a decent conversation! Or had gone out with him! He even refused to give me the address to his new apartment that he is sharing with Mikasa and Armin!" I gasped, "Be honest with me, Hanji, do you think he is....?"  
Hanji stood there silently pitying me, "I hate to say it, but it's most likely he is. Since he has refused to answer any phone calls, text messages, and refused to give you the address to his new home!"  
I sat there silently. Feeling my heart turn to ice, and eventually, drop on the ground, shattering into a million pieces.  
"Despite, physically looking like you both are the same age, you are older than him by ten years. He probably sees you as a walking and talking ATM."  
That is extremely hard to bare, "I don't believe it."  
"Oh come on, [Name], that Eren-boy, only comes to you whenever he needs cash, and completely ignores you, when you try to invoke any conversation with him." My body began to tense up.  
I didn't want to think about it, but my brain did shift to the my memories of the only times I would see that handsome, green eyed German boy.  
"Sorry to be too blunt, but it is the truth. Maybe he just seduced you just to get money out of you."

Stepping inside my dark home, I sighed, turning to the light switch, I flicked it on. Closing the door behind me, kicking my high heels.  
I wonder if Eren has texted me, or at least call? Scrambling into my purse, I pulled my phone out, flipping it on:  
0 Missed Calls.  
0 Texted Messages.  
I stood in silence. Inhaling before I released a shuddering exhaling, slowly I moved back against the door, before I slid down. Sitting there in silence, a tear trickling down unto my phone screen. I sat there sniffing, and soon my sight was blinded by my tears.

The following morning, I shuffled into my room, feeling queasy from hanging out with Hanji last night. Groaning, my head is pounding, and it feels like the world is spinning faster than usual.  
Prying my office door open, I went around my desk, and took a seat at my computer, turning it on. Waiting for it to power up. My eyes are stinging, I was crying most of the night, and so hard that I nearly died choking on my saliva, several times, and the old worn out pink bear I had was basically covered in my tears and snot, as I craddled it.  
I think it's time I end this shit now. Since, Eren seems to be embarrassed about dating an older woman, using me only for only money, I don't need this right now. I'm not getting any older, and I'm only eleven years away from growing into an old hag!  
Signing into my social media, I scrolled down to my 'edit Profile' and clicked on 'In A Relationship with', than it had Eren's name on it, something he had approached back when he was 18. I sat there silently, resting my hand on my mouse, I sighed.  
'Do it.' Thinking to myself, 'You can do it. Eren doesn't love you anymore. He only wants your money.'  
Clicking on the bar, I slowly began to withdrawal his name, completely before going to the 'Relationship Status' before I pushed from 'In A Relationship' to 'Single'.  
Slowly I scrolled to the 'save' button, moving my mouse over to the button.

Besides Eren is a kid, he doesn't need to be with someone, as old as me. He is allowed to experience more relationships, and besides, he's just too immature for someone like me. It's best, let him go.

*Click*  
Saved.  
Sighing, I began to go through my photos. It was a LONG and very difficult process of removing them from my profile. Too many of these memories, it's just too painful, but it must be done.  
Even the photos on my phone, I have to say goodbye to those, as well.  
Eren gave me his password, so I went to fix his profile, removing our photos and fixing his 'Relationship' section, before signing off.  
I sat there silently, my eyes became fixated on the abacus calculator before my mind switched back to my current situation. I believe that's it. I signed off, and went out of my office. I think I'm going to sleep this hangover off. Closing my door, and shuffling to my bed, climbing under the covers, I laid there peacefully, feeling my entire body just simply melt into the comfort of my own bed.  
Eren usually took the side near the window. He practically lived her until he left for college, Eren always wanted to be near me, but now, the discovery of freedom, has pushed him away from me. His scent has long since vanished from my bed, but the memories of his presence will forever be embedded within this house.

I woke up to the sun setting.  
Laying there silently, groaning, I pushed myself out of bed. Ah, my head doesn't hurt as much as it use to. That long ass nap REALLY hit the spot.  
Maybe I should take a milk bath, and get something to eat.  
Undressing myself, and placing my hair in a bun, I reached in and turned off the water. Resting in this substance of milk, with rose oil and red roses, I laid there silently.  
My thoughts went to this morning. I sighed, maybe I jumped the gun, and thought too much into this situation. Eren is in college, I remember how it was like, constant studying, and projects for exams. Placing my fingers over my eyes, I laid there sighing, but that doesn't justify the fact that he has continously post pictures of his friends, of his family, of the places he visited while with his friends. Beaches on the eastern side of the country with half naked girls around his age, foreign Historical places. Hell, he even posted pictures of his birthday, while I commented 'Happy Birthday', I never got a comment from him.  
I guess, in a way, it's over, but not wanting to see me cry and begging for him to not end it, he completely ignores me.  
I've been ghosted, you may say.

After awhile, I got out, wrapping my towel around my naked body, before I walked out, and into my bedroom, slipping on some new pair of underwear and short shorts, and a spaghetti strap.  
"Oh! My cellphone!" I left it in the office. Walking across my open hallway, I went into my office, opening it up, and took my cellphone, turning it on. Seeing that it was at 18 percent.  
"What?! I just charged it last night!" Hurrying up to my nightstand, I plugged it in, standing there for a mere moment before I have realized that I had missed well over 100+ calls, and had numerous text messages, and voicemails....

....Earlier in the day, Eren rose up from the hotel bed, he has been staying at with his friends.  
Might as well check social media, and see if his girl has called him. There is this pang of guilt in his gut since it's been quite too long since they had properly had gone out on an actual date, or taken any photos of her that only the both of them could see on his profile. His friends and family are well aware of him dating an older woman, his mom seemed uncomfortable about him dating someone older, and his friends seem to tease him about finding someone older that he is deeply attracted to.  
It basically made him feel so self-conscious that he began to pull away. Ignoring her calls, and text messages, he missed both their two year anniversary, and her 29th birthday party. The only time they could become physical, and the only way he could see her and hear her voice, is when he ask for money. Money that he didn't need since his dad, Dr. Yeager, is paying for his college. Since, [Name] knew the money was meant for him, Eren would spend it.  
[Name], thinking to himself, Whenever I think of that name, my knees buckle, and I can't breathe.  
Resting his arm across his forehead, meanwhile, holding unto his phone. Eren felt completely heartbroken that he has been ignoring the older woman that he truly believes he is in love with, just due to his lack of confidence.  
It was noon, and he and his friends were at the local cafe.  
"Hey, what's wrong with Yeager?" Jean looked at the green eyed German boy. Everyone could see Eren's eyes were glued to his phone. Mikasa leaned over seeing that he was staring at his homescreen. It was the picture of some 19-year-old girl dressed in a bikini, posing seductively, with her body looking glossy.  
"I don't think that girl is going to come crawling out of that screen, Eren."  
"Tch, I'm waiting for a phonecall."  
"Phone call?" Armin responded, "From who?"  
Sasha was occupied stuffing her mouth, that she stopped and muffled something, Armin sighed, "Sasha don't talk while having your mouth full."  
"She said, 'Eren is probably waiting for that older woman he refuses to show us, to call him, or message him." Responded Connie.  
Reiner chuckled, "Yeah, I highly doubt that Eren has a older girlfriend."  
"But he does," Armin blushed madly, "I never seen her up close, but Eren had brought us to her house, in a gated community."  
"Ah, so he's seeing a wealthy old hag?" Jean mocked.  
Eren shifted his eyes over to Jean, "What was that Jean?"  
"Aw, did I hit a soft spot for you, Eren?"  
"Enough, Jean, we are on vacation." Sighed Armin, "Let's just enjoy it while we can before we head back to college."  
"Are you jealous that I managed to find someone before you, Horseface?" Eren's voice became deeper.  
"Eren, don't."  
"You know what, I will show you that we are in a committed relationship." Eren went to his social media, and pulled up his profile, mumbling to himself. Before he sat there silently. He had this look of surprise on his face. Everyone stood there in silence.  
"Er-Eren?" Bertholdt called out nervously, "You alright?"  
On his relationship section that was suppose to show her name, it was empty, and his relationship status said: 'Single'.  
What the hell? He has her as a friend, but when he clicked on her profile, he noticed all the photos of them together were gone. Wait a minute, he could click on his photos to prove Jean that they were dating, but....They were gone.  
His blood had run cold. No, she....She couldn't have.

Armin and Mikasa watching as Eren paced around their hotel suite, they lost count at how many times their friend called the woman.  
"Eren, she's probably--"  
Eren interrupted Mikasa, "Hey, [Name], this is Eren.....Again! You haven't been answering my calls, or responding to my text messages...Again! Damn it, just call me! Please!"  
Hanging up his cellphone, Eren took a deep breathe, "She can't be doing this to me. She can't be doing this to me. She can't be doing this to me. She can't be...."  
Armin and Mikasa turned to one another, they both turned to Eren.  
"Let's face it, Eren--"  
"SHE CAN'T BE DOING THIS TO ME!!! WE LOVE EACH OTHER!!!"  
Armin and Mikasa winced. Standing up Mikasa came over, "Listen, Eren, despite saying you 'love her', you haven't really been a good boyfriend." He stopped and stared at her, "When was the last time you actually spent time with her? Or the last time you both had a decent conversation?"  
Eren stood there stunned.  
"Face it, Eren, she pretty much felt neglected and decided that she can't get through to you, so she decided to end things."  
Eren stood in silence. Staring at his phone, not once has she called Eren.  
"But...." Pausing for a moment, feeling light headed, Mikasa could see the color of his skin fade, she managed to catch him.  
"Eren!"  
Armin got up, "Eren."  
Lowering to their knees, Armin stood there, seeing tears fall down his friend's face. Mikasa could hear Eren take in a deep breathe, and than released it with a shudder.  
"Eren." Armin stood there.  
"I thought we loved one another that we could get through this obstacle." Eren cried, "I thought she would wait for me."  
Armin sighed, "Face it, Eren, this is your fault. We know you loved her, but you pushed her so far away that she didn't believe you loved her anymore."  
"We can't end it like this." Eren began to repeat himself, until his blood began to boil. He pushed Mikasa away, and stood up, "This isn't over. I'm going to call her and give her a piece of my mind."  
"Whoa, Eren, easy." Armin held out his hands, "Now don't do anything tol hasty now."

....I stood there in horror, as I listened into the voicemails. It was Eren, he sounded so nice and sweet, the first twenty voicemails, than he became more assertive, and than more aggressive that it clearly sounded like that his friends were wrestling his phone away from him, before the final voicemail.  
_"Hey, this is Armin Arlert. Eren's friend, I'm sorry about having you listen to those other voicemails, but I want you to know that Eren is very sorry, and he loves so much--"_  
_"Armin, he's breaking free!"_  
_"Eren!"_  
_"I'M COMING [NAME]!!!!"_  
_There was a click._  
***End of voicemail**  
What should I do? He really isn't going to come here, is he?  
The phone began to vibrate, I screamed and saw it was Hanji. I picked up the phone.  
"Hello? Oh, hey Hanji....No, I was gonna make some--Oh....Okay. I'll see you in an hour....Bye." Hanging up, I tossed my phone on the bed, and went to the closet to pull out something to wear. Trying to distract myself from the scenario that was in my voicemail....


	2. Chapter 2

It was well past two in the morning.  
I was a complete mess, Hanji was dragging my miserable ass to her car.  
"Geez, you really messed yourself up this time."  
I was a blubbering mess, "And he said, that," Mumbling about something, "Can you believe that?!"  
"Yeah, I can't believe it." Hanji responded. Walking to her car, she pulled out her keys, and unlocked it, "Let's get you home."  
"No, home. I want....Beer!"  
"Sorry, hun, the bars are closing."  
"Awww!"  
Hanji slipped me into her car, climbing unto the driver side, she began to drive me back to my place....

....The following morning, it felt like I was going to die. I felt worse than yesterday. Water, I need water. Groaning in pain, I could feel the room spinning around me, my head is pounding.  
I turned to my nightstand, seeing there is a couple painkillers and a glass of water. Which I downed, before pushing myself up.  
"I feel like puking." My voice was hoarse. Moving quickly out of my room, I jumped into my bathroom, and slinked over to my toilet, in which I puked into.  
Puking out those damn painkillers. Damn it, Hanji, why did you leave me alone? I need someone to take care of me, and make sure I'm on both feet by the end of the day.  
Closing the toilet, and flushing it. I slunk unto the floor, laying there silently for a moment before turning to my hands and knees, and went to my sink, picking myself up before I washed out my mouth with water, splashing myself with the clear substance before brushing my teeth.  
Is it me, or is the doorbell ringing?

Eren still at my front door, ringing the doorbell like a mad man. He managed to escape the constant restraint of belt's that his friends wrapped around him, and took a taxi that drove him overnight here.  
"[Name]!" He called out, opening the screen door, he began to pound on my door, "[Name]! [Name]! Open up!"  
I stood at the top of the stairs, Oh my doorbell was ringing. Coming down the flight of stairs.  
There was the sound of tires screeching. He turned back to see it was Mikasa's red car. Both the driver and passenger side door open.  
"Eren!" Armin called out.  
"Leave me alone, I need to speak to her!"  
Opening the hard door, I felt a fist slam against my head, "Ow!"  
Eren turned to me, his skin grew pale, as he saw me scramble to my knees on my floors, holding unto my head in pain. I groaned.  
"[Name]!" Eren comes inside. Kneeling down.  
"Ow, what did you do that for?!" I groaned in pain.  
"Well, you haven't been answering my phone calls--" I pushed him away, and scrambled up the stairs. He could hear me gagging, rushing upstairs, my head was hanging inside my toilet, I sat there panting, gasping for air, "[Name]?"  
I held my hand out to him, "No! Don't. Just....Just get out of here, alright?"  
Eren stood there silently, I could hear him coming in, a loud thumb, I turned to see him on his knees. It was like he was on the verge of tears.  
"It's been awhile hasn't it?" Paused Eren, "Since we actually did spend time together, as a couple."  
I was silent.  
"In all truth, I was so self-conscious about what my friends and family thought about you, that I didn't put your feelings into consideration, and now it's too late, isn't it?"  
I turned away from this green eyes handsome youth, "You're still young Eren. I don't think someone, as old as I could keep you satisfied for so long. You need to experience more in the relationship category."  
"But what if I don't want to?! What if I actually found someone I actually want to spend the rest of my life with?!" He come over, "I know, this past year, I haven't been the best boyfriend, and I'm sorry." Him panting loudly, "Damn it, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to push you so far away that you will go to my social media profile and got rid of everything that kept me connected to you!"  
I winced, turning I flushed the toilet and washed myself, again, in my sink. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs, I turned to see this German young man hold me close to his body.  
"Eren."  
"In all confession, I felt embarrassed about myself when I told my friends and family about dating an older woman. All the criticism I got, but they never even met you. What kind of boyfriend, am I?"  
"Than, maybe I was right, and suggest we go our separate ways."  
"No." I turned to him, "I don't think I could make it through life without you. You might say that we haven't kept in contact throughout this entire year, but you are wrong. You always called me, and messaged me, whatever," He turned to me, "I'm sorry, [Name]. The last thing I want you to do, is lose you."  
I stood there glancing down at him, while he glanced up at me. I turned away, sighed out of my nostrils.  
"I truly do love you, [Name]."  
I cocked an eyebrow....

Mikasa and Armin sat there in silence waiting for Eren to get out of the house. Eren came out slamming the door, and strolling down to the car.  
"Damn it!" He screamed.  
"What's wrong, Eren?" Armin asked, seeing Eren climbing into the back.  
"She wants us to have a break. She wants me to focus on my schoolwork and find someone either than her to date."  
Mikasa started her car, "Well, you have no one else to blame about the break-up."  
"Hate to admit it, but I do agree with Mikasa."  
Eren sighed, sitting there in silence. I stood at my bedroom window, watching the red car drive off with that young man. It was hard to break things off, but I couldn't be treated like this anymore. Besides, I believe it's rather immature on my part to want to stay young and act young to the point that I had to date someone young.  
"Eh, he'll get over it, eventually, and find someone around his age." Scratching the back of my head....

I sighed, and strolled off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the lack of any sort of responses. It is sad to say that I will be discontinuing this story, and any other story that I had, currently, started.  
> My deepest apologies.


	3. Insecurity

I was sitting in the living room of Hanji's condo.  
"Wow, so you officially ended it with the kid." Hanji sat next to me, staring at me.  
"Yeah, it was for the best. He has his friends and I have mine. Also, I think it's best he dates someone his age since he felt insecure about dating someone a decade older than he is."  
Hanji stood there silently, she could see me frowning, it was clearly evident that I had been crying due to how swollen my eyes were, and typical Hanji a grin formed on her face, "Ah! Why don't you call him?! Explain how you felt about the situation and schedule a meet up!"  
I turned to her, and than pulled out my cellphone and flipped to my text messages:

_You ruined me! I hope you regret your decision to break things off in the end because I will never accept you back in my life as a lover! Whore!_

"Bummer!"  
I sighed, "Yeah, so I ended up blocking him from all contact and on social media, so I wouldn't face anymore harassment."  
Slipping my cellphone into my bag, I sat back. The both of us were silent, before long Hanji stood up, "Hey, let's go out!" I turned to her, "It's been awhile! Let's go get drunk out of our faces!"  
I groaned, last time I was drunk, I was basically stuck in bed for a week, and it was around that exact same time, I ended things with Eren. Thinking of him, I thought blocking Eren will give him enough time to cool off, and since it's been few weeks since our break up, maybe it is best I unblock him now.

~~~

_The bell rang, the signal for the end of the school day. Kids were hurrying out of the school building. A young boy, a freshman came rushing out, holding his briefcase in one hand, his short brown hair swept back, as he quickly made his way down the pathway.  
"Hey, Eren! Where are you going?!" Armin cried out. He stopped and turned back seeing the blonde haired boy with the bowl haircut hanging out of a window, "Don't you remember?! We have club today?!"  
"Yeah, but there is a limited time offer of buy one, get one juicy steak cheeseburgers!"  
Armin stood there, groaning in embarrassment, he watching as Eren sprinted out of the area. The restaurant is located Downtown, and it was only a ten minute walk from their school, and Eren is confident that there won't be a rush since the steak cheeseburgers weren't as popular._

_Reaching downtown, Eren stood there dumbfounded, there was a massive crowd waited outside the restaurant. He watched as a couple left with two containers of the delectable juicy steak cheeseburgers  
"No way!" His legs were trembling, having this nervous defeated look on his face, "I thought for sure I will be the only one getting them."  
Immediately, the chef came out, "For all those who are waiting to get our Juicy steak cheeseburgers, it quite unfortunate for me to say that we are sold out!"  
There was a massive crowd of 'awws' and booing.  
"No wait." Eren whispered. This can't be happening, he watched as the crowd began to to descend away from the restuarant. Before long, his body automatically went limped. He stood there with a defeated look on his face, before long he turned and slowly began to skulk back to the school.  
"Hey, boy!" A voice calls to him, he continued to stroll off, "Hey!" Again, Eren was sulking to realize that a female came running towards him, "HEY!!! BOY IN THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!!!"  
He jumped and turned back seeing a young woman coming towards him, "Geez, I called you multiple times."  
He raised an eyebrow, and than gasped, slowly Eren's eyes widen, as his heart made this giant leap inside his chest. There was this young girl, about his age, wearing grown up clothes (a uniform ranging with a just below the knee skirt, with a matching jacket and a white blouse underneath it), she was rambling about something, but Eren didn't listen.  
_"Wow,"_ Eren thought, _"She's gorgeous."_  
"....Here you go." She held a bag right in front of him. Eren stood there dumbfounded.  
"Huh?"  
She cocked an eyebrow and hung her head to the side, "Huh?" Lowering it, "I told you I bought you the last remaining steak cheeseburgers."  
Eren stood there utterly shock, he held out his hands, "Wait, how do you know?"  
She chuckled, "It's not hard to distinguish voices, young man. I usually come around this area with my friends, and I often overhear you screaming about your favorite meal. Knowing that people adore free things, I thought I will help you out and get you one before it ended."  
Eren's cheeks grew red, "Tha-thank you."  
She nodded, turning around, the young woman began to stroll off...._

_I was strolling for a couple blocks, before I heard an extra pair of footsteps, I stopped and turned back seeing a few feet back was the school boy.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Huh?"  
"Huh?"  
I stood there silently, I came over to him, "Are you lost, or something?"  
"Whu-what? N-no."  
"You've been following me for the past ten minutes now." I slid my sleeve up, showing off my watch, Eren could clearly see the brand name, and boy, those were expensive, "You should go home boy, the day is over."  
Eren scratched his head nervously, "Well, truth be told...."  
"Hmm?"  
"Hmm?" He stood there blushing, "I never came across someone as beautiful as you."  
I stood there with a shuddering gasp. He silently turned to me with this adorable blushing look on his face. I came over, cupping his chin, the boy turned to me, staring directly into my eyes.  
"Hmp!" I grunted.  
"What?"  
"Nothing." Lowering my hand down, "I just wished I was ten years younger because I would totally ask you out."  
Eren stood there confused, he thought for sure that the girl in front of him is age, "Wait, aren't you my age anyways."  
"Might look that way."  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
I stared at him with a expressionless glance on my face, "I'm only 25, boy."  
Eren stood there silently, glancing down, well her clothes were something a old woman would wear and the fact she kept calling him 'boy's.  
"So...."  
"So?" I repeated back.  
"There's no hope of asking you out on a date than?"  
I stood there dumbfounded, "Not a chance boy. You're cute, but I can't risk getting in trouble by the law and lose everything I work for. Anyways, you better go home." I turned to walk away, only for the boy to snagged the sleeve of my coat, I turned back to the boy.  
"Uh." He grunted, releasing my sleeve, "Sorry, I didn't know what happened."  
I raised an eyebrow, turning back to him, "Do you need a drive home?"  
Eren stood there blushing, unable to speak anymore, there won't be anyone home. It will be just him, his father is a doctor, and his mother has been sick lately that she had been living at his father's clinic.  
Eren had his friends, but even they need time for their families. In the end, Eren basically didn't have anyone that will be waiting for him at home._

Opening his eye, Eren found himself in a state of disappointment, yet again. He dreamt the dream that both him and the woman he truly loved first met.  
Mikasa found herself wondering up to the apartment complexes rooftop, Eren was sitting on the couch glancing at the pink, purple, and orange sunset sky with a blanket wrapped around him.  
"Hey."  
He turned to stare at her, seeing his half-Asian friend coming towards him, he spoke in an melancholy tone, "Hey."  
"Mind if I sit down next to you?"  
Eren hung his head down, "Yeah, I don't mind, it's your place, as well."  
Mikasa just stood there seeing Eren having this emotionless expression on his face. Ever since his ex broke up with him, Eren had been a shell of his former self.  
Their vacation was cut short due to the fact that the remaining time that they were at the resort, Eren pretty much sulked, even to the point that he had begged Reiner into sneaking him some alcoholic drinks, to drown out the fact that his ex broke up with him. The various amounts of alcohol ended up with the text that got him blocked on both his phone and his social media for these past few weeks.  
Reiner and the others thought it would be best that Eren just stay home and recover from his broken heart instead of bringing his friends down with him. Armin and Mikasa decided to join him.  
However, as fate came, by the time that that the small group of friends came back to their apartment, there was fire that broke out at the Resort. It ended up destroying the entire architecture. It was basically a blessing in disguise that Eren had left with his two closest friends, when they did.  
However, Eren's journey didn't end there, by the time they came to the gated community to talk things over, once again, to make [Name] change her mind and take him back, the password to the gate have already changed, making Eren even more distraught.  
They had no choice, but to come back. Eren was stuck in the catatonic state of silence for the past few weeks, stuck in his room, not showering unless Mikasa breaks in and knocks him out, not shaving most of the time. This break up really hit him hard, and possibly the regret of not spending time with her is really eating at him, and the way he treated her during the past year, probably made it worse.  
The two friends sat next to one another, minute after minute past on, in silence. Mikasa peeked over at her friend, seeing the bags under his eyes. There was times during the night, when Mikasa would wake up to Eren crying, and oftentimes, she had to step to ease his panic attacks. It has been many years since he had one, ever since that mystery billionaire came into his life, until now.  
"You really miss her, don't you?" Eren sat there silently, the wind toying with his shoulder length brown locks, as he sat there looking at the horizon.  
"Yeah," He paused for a moment, "Completely."  
He could see that his eyes were beginning to get foggy, and there was a slight sting, Mikasa turned to stare at him, "Mikasa, please," Leaning forward, he was grunting, trying to keep calm and collected, "I need her back! I...." Gasping for air, "I miss her! I miss hearing her voice! I miss her scent! She was only woman I truly loved Mikasa, I don't think I could ever move on from her!"  
"Eren." Mikasa whispered, feeling her heart sink down to the pit of her stomach. Eren was all calm and collected for the past few weeks, and now he is back to screaming and crying his eyes out.  
Hearing footsteps, she turned to see Armin coming up the stairs, "Eren!"  
Eren turns over, seeing his bookworm of a friend coming over, "Armin. What-what are you doing here?"  
"It's Friday, let's head into town."

Hours had passed it was after eleven at night.  
Hanji lifted her beer mug up to the man on the other side of the counter, "Bartender! Ahdhbfio--Nother!"  
I stood there disgusted, rising from my bar stool, I came over resting some cash down, "Let's call it an early night, Hanji."  
She turns to me, "Ah, c'mon! Let's not be a party pooper!"  
I lifted her up and pushed her out of the bar, "Aw! C'mon! The night's still young!"  
I chuckled, "It is still young! But let's go somewhere safe....Like your apartment."  
Seeing her wobble from one side and than to the other, slamming into a small crowd, I, immediately, apologized and stepped into pry out of the bar. Even placing her arm around my shoulder.  
"I love you, [Name]! You are a good friend!"  
"Love you too, Hanji."  
"I don't understand why that Yeager boy ended up breaking up with you."  
A man with glasses and his hair tied back was inches away from drinking his wine, he turned over to see two young females heading out of the bar.  
_Yeager?_  
"Eren didn't break up with me, I broke up with him."  
"Eren!" I stopped and turned back seeing this middle age man sitting at a table by himself, "Uh," Pushing himself up, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."  
He turned to Hanji and than to the young woman, who appeared to be around his son's age, "Are one of you, [Name]?"  
Hanji swung her head up to me, "Hey, you know this man, [Name]?"  
He turned to me, I stared at him, his face does look quite familiar, "I see, you are the gorgeous young woman my son has spoke about plenty of times."  
I cocked an eyebrow, "Son?"  
"Oh, uh, Eren. Eren Yeager." I gasped, standing there stunned, now I see the resemblance now, "I see my son wasn't lying when he stated that you look younger than what you actually look."  
"How is Eren?"  
Lowering his gaze, there was glisten that blinded his spectacle, "Not too well, I may say. He," Pausing for a moment, "He is a shell of his former self, he is very depressed since the break up, and the fact that," Turning to me, there was this hint of anger in his eyes. It was clearly understandable to be angry at someone that hurt his son, but Eren hurt me me, as well, "You cut contact with him led him to having panic attacks yet again."  
Guilt suddenly overcame me, hanging my head, ignoring the fact that one side of my body was becoming heavy, "Yeah? I didn't expect this break up to hit him hard since he refuse to communicate with me during this past year. It was right after his last text message that I decided to end communication and block him, let him wine down and collect his thoughts."  
Both Grisha and I fell silent, before long I heard this snoring, I turned over, seeing Hanji's head hanging down, "Hey!" Shaking her, Hanji was out like a light bulb, I scoffed, "My deepest apologies, Sir, but I have to cut this conversation short. I didn't expect my friend to be out so soon."  
"Please, if you don't mind, I would like to continue this conversation," Extending his arm to the bench that was mounted to the wall, "Please."  
Hanji was resting next to me, I sat across from Grisha. Feeling uneasy as his cold eyes stared at me through his spectacles.  
"Tell me, [Name]."  
"Y-yes?"  
"This has been bothering me for quite sometime, probably ever since my son first spoke about you," I sat there nervously, crap! What is it you want to talk about, "I want to hear from your lips. Did you groom my son, as to be your little toy to play with?"  
I sat there appalled, "N-no! Lord no! Why would you think that?!"  
"You met my son when....?"  
"When he was fifteen."  
"Tell me, why my son? Why did you go after my son?"  
I turned and stared directly into his eyes, Grisha knew full well that if someone was guilty of something they would keep their eyes directly away from him. He had seen it many times in the ER, when a victim came in after an assault, they will try everything just to avoid eye contact, and protect the person that assaulted them.  
"You should ask Eren that himself. I was just helping a boy out with dinner at his favorite diner and than the next thing you know he was following me home like a little lost puppy."  
Grisha sat there, seeing no hint of sweat, or nervousness anymore. This was serious conversation now, "Mr. Yeager," He turned to me, "I loved your son, dearly. In fact, I did see a future together, but I did not appreciate how he pushed me to the side without the exact cause, this past year."  
Grisha felt a pang of guilt, when he asked his son who he was dating, and how old she was. The outcome was not pretty....

_Grisha felt absolutely disgusted with the boy. He was only seventeen, practically a child, and he is seeing an older woman a decade older than.  
"Break up with her."  
"What?"  
"You heard me, Eren. Break up with the woman."  
Sitting up from the sofa, "But dad--"  
Usually, Grisha was more lenient with his son, compared to Carla, who is still in the hospital, more stoic, but Grisha was appalled that a woman managed to snag a child.  
"Enough, Eren, I will give you whatever you want--"  
"Than, I want to be with--"  
"But I simply refuse to have you see a woman who could most likely be the same age as your cousins."  
Eren stood there feeling his heart grow ice cold, and than shatter on the ground, "No."  
"What?"  
"I refuse! You were never home!"  
"I have a job, Eren. I have people to take care of."  
"So does [Name]! She works as an accountant for big names, but she always checks up on me, and even though she is busy, she doesn't seem to mind having me at her house, or stop what she is doing just to make sure I am taken care of. Where were you all this time?! I want a home where you and mom are waiting for me, but you both...." Eren's voice began to croak, Grisha knew full well that his son had him here, "You both seem to forget that I am even alive!"  
"That is not true, Eren! Your mother and I think about you all the time! We love you!"  
"Than, you both have a sucky way of showing it!"  
Grisha watched as Eren made his way out of his dad's den, "Eren!"  
"I'm gonna stay with [Name]!"_

Both Grisha and I were silent.  
"With the stress of my ill wife, I pushed myself into my work, and it had made me neglect my own child." Grisha turned to look at me, "You basically took care of him. Giving him what he needed."  
I did, I made sure he was happy and had someone to talk to. I didn't want him to become another me. However, in the end, I did not expect to fall for him.  
"You should call him." I suggested, "While, you have the time."  
"And your father?"  
"Hmm. I tried many times to have a relationship with him, but in the end, his work is much more important than me," I could see the many times I tried to get that bastard's attention. I fought to keep myself from tearing up, "All the trouble I had gotten into growing up was to get his attention, but all my efforts were nothing more, but a waste."  
"I see."  
Waiting for a minute before responding back, "Yeah," I turned to him, "I became involved with Eren because I saw another 'me' in his eyes. A child might have a home, but you must remember that a parental love and attention is the most important thing. It's sad being in the situation of a child that lacks those two important attributes, to have no one waiting for you at home. The house just becomes an empty space of loneliness, Sir."  
Grisha sat there feeling pity for the young woman, hearing a moaning sound, I looked over seeing Hanji turned to her back before she continued to snore.  
"I should get her home."  
"Yeah."  
The both of us got up, I leaned over taking her by the arm pulling her up, placing her arm over my shoulders. I pulled her up and began to drag her out.....

....Eren, Armin, and Mikasa were strolling up the street. It was good keeping Eren distracted, but this city seemed to be full of memories of him and the mystery woman he was seeing.  
There were forced smiles coming from Eren, but in the end, he still lost someone he held on a high pedestal, and the pain is still there.  
"Oh man! What a night!" Armin cried out in glee.  
"How long has it been since we, actually, had spend time together?" Mikasa spoke calmly with a smile on her face.  
"Far too long." Eren calmly spoke  
"That movie is amazing! Erwin Smith was astounding!" Armin couldn't hold back his excitement.  
Eren chuckled, "Its been awhile since I seen a Erwin Smith movie. [Name] doesn't really care for him."  
"What?!" Armin turned to him, "Why?! He's an amazing actor!"  
Eren understood that not everyone would like a certain person, or a certain thing, but it look like his ex had an extreme hatred for the golden haired, blue-eyed actor. A hatred she simply refused to explain to Eren because he wouldn't "understand".

He turned away thinking deeply about the fact a majority of his free time was with the older woman before he took off for school.  
_"Eren,"_ Feeling her hand rest on his forehead, _"Why don't you hang out with your friends? They must surely miss you, and you don't want to hang out with boring ol' me."_  
Eren continued to sulk as his two friends continued to talk back and forth.  
_"I don't want to."  
"Eren, you must, take advantage of your youth because once you are my age. You don't really see them that much."_  
Glancing down on the ground, he did what he was told, but in the end, it was the older woman that got the short end of the stick. Eren truly loved her, he lived with his parents prior to moving in with his two friends, but....It was his ex's place that he called home. It was place where someone waited for him, someone whom he loved dearly with all his heart, and whom he hurt tremendously.  
He couldn't imagine the fact that she would spend nights crying because he refused to answer any calls, nor respond to any messages. How lonesome was she in that house, when Eren had friends waiting for him back at his apartment. He thought for sure that if he kept her at a distance that she would continue to wait for him until he graduated from school, and than he will drop everything and move in with her, but it didn't happen that way....Now, she's gone.  
"Hey look, Eren." He turned to see Armin point out at the burger joint that they use to visit on a regular basis as children.  
"I can't believe it," Eren spoke up, "They extended their hours past seven?"

I had Hanji's unconscious body dangling over one shoulder.  
"You sure that you don't need a ride home?"  
"I'm fine. Her apartment is basically a block away," I turned to him.  
Grisha stared silently at me. Is it odd that the young woman looks oddly familiar? Where has he seen her from? "Before you go."  
I turned back to him, "Hmm?"  
"What school did you go to."  
"Well, despite the fact I was home schooled the first fourteen years of my life, Shiganshina high school, [Name] Rivai."  
"Oh, than you must have gone to the same high school, as my son."  
Son? Eren? Oh wait, that last name, "Your Zeke Yeager's father. Now I remember the last name!"  
"And you are the girl that tormented my boy through his remaining time at the high school."  
Great, I could see rage in his eyes again, "Your son was the one who tossed the baseball, to 'test' me out! Giving me a black eye and a broken nose! All I want is a fair fight between he and myself, since he thinks it is alright to bully the silent chick!"  
Grisha wasn't convinced about that argument, "I will have to talk to Zeke about this argument, and state whether or not the facts are true."  
"And after that, talk to Eren. You both need to clear the air between the two of you."  
"Yes, I will, and I will speak with your father."  
I stood there calmly, "I wish you nothing more, but the luck, Sir. It is quite impossible to converse with him, one on one, as my father basically instead of having to schedule in a meeting with that bastard, like me! However, knowing him, and valuing someone that is _not_ his child, he will probably speak to you first!"  
Grisha stood there, that calm demeanor, he watched as the young woman stroll off with her best friend dangling from her shoulder. He turned and made his way to his car.

The three young adults enjoyed a delicious dinner, and decided to call it a night, and headed home. Making their way down the street, they could see a crowd was forming at the corner waiting for the light to change. While, Armin and Mikasa were busy conversing, Eren was in deep thought.  
_"[Name]."_ He repeated. Eren found it unbearable to not see her, hear her, and feel her. Four years together, Eren knew when he set his eyes on her that he was immediately hooked on her. There was something mysterious about his strong attachment towards her, what was it that made Eren grow so attached to her that made it hard for him to break it off?

....The light began to change, from green, to yellow, and eventually to red. The palm changed to a man walking. The small group of pedestrians made their way across, with another group heading towards them.  
"Oh look at this seems like someone has to carry this poor drunken fellow." Armin joked around.  
"And so soon, it's early." Mikasa added. Eren lifted his head to see this heave of flesh hovering over a crowd that strolling towards them. Eren just stared....

His friends and family disapproved of them being together, however, he simply couldn't break up with her. His love for her was too intense, and come to think about it, his attraction was always the same since Eren first laid eyes on her. He simply fell for her charm, but his stubbornness, ended up leading him to feel insecure, but at the exact same time, Eren loved her so much, he couldn't let her go.

....Eren was so deep in thought that once that him and his friends made their way to the otherside, he noticed his friend's eyes gazing over to whatever was across the street. They stood there stunned.  
"What?" Eren was confused, "What are you staring at?"  
"You didn't Eren?" Armin stood there, his cheeks rosy.  
"No, what?"  
Mikasa pointed across the street, "There. The one that is holding the drunkard. She's really beautiful."  
The lights changed again, by the time Eren glanced over cars were already taken off, his eyes widen as he stared at the familiar face that was strolling down the street. There she was dressed in a beautiful white strapless tubr gown that went above the knees with a tropical flower print on the bottom. Her hair was down and beautiful curled with a pair of braids going to the back of her head.  
Eren let out a whimper, his two friends turned to him, seeing there this look of sadness on his face, it was like he was on the verge of tears.  
"Uh, Eren?" Armin stood there concerned, "Are you alright?"  
"Its," Eren couldn't believe it, after so many weeks without seeing her face, there she was....Oblivious to his very existence, "[Name]."

~~~~

The thunder began to crash, and droplets of rain began to pour down upon the city. There were no warning of rain coming to the city, but here it was.  
There was loud panting and footsteps splashing across some small puddles, head to toe Eren was drenched.  
While, his friends scurried home, he made it his mission as to find _her_. Eren made it his mission to find her, and to explain himself to her....  
Plead with her to take him back.  
He will do anything just to have her back in his arms.

Slamming his hands against the glass of a large ten story building, Eren stood there dripping wet, heaving quite heavily. Seeing his sight fizzle in and out, Eren stood there silently, remembering the final time he came in contact with the older woman. He remember her hand extended over, touching his cheek, the sadness in her eyes.  
_"I'm sorry, Eren. I'm so sorry."  
Eren stood there with a shudder, her lips moved, and suddenly, Eren was becoming upset. She was ending everything._  
Resting his fist against his forehead, Eren stood there with his body trembling, his heart weighing heavy on his chest, "[Name]....[Name], please....I can't....I can't live without you. I'm sorry....I'm so sorry."  
Eren stood there feeling his eyes begin to slightly sting as tears began to form. Little voices of doubt began to play in his mind, 'she has moved on', 'she doesn't love you', 'she never loved you're, 'you mean nothing to her'. Suddenly, his chest began to hurt, it's been many days since he had a panic attack, grunting, Eren tugged on his collar, as it felt like it was choking it. Bis breathing became more raspy.  
_[Name]....[Name]! Please! Come back!_  
Gritting his teeth, through his pain, Eren let out one single word, "[Name]."

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

....

A hand reached over, resting on the otherside if his face. This gentle touch seem to slightly ease his pain.  
"Eren."  
Slowly Eren drawn his beautiful green eyes over to that familiar face, that beautiful familiar face. She appeared out of nowhere, blessing Eren with her appearance.  
"[Name]."


End file.
